


What Happens in Amsterdam...

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Amsterdam, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I miss them and the pics from today just made me want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The air was brisk and the urge to huddle closer to Sauli was almost too much. There were eyes everywhere and Adam couldn't take the risk. The last time their relationship went public, in the end the strain of living in the spotlight had been too much. Adam wouldn't allow it to happen again. This time he would keep them safe. So they spent the day together in public shopping and ice skating. Adam would've rather spent it in bed naked, but it was nice. Being in Sauli's orbit always felt safe and right. He needed it to work this time because if losing Sauli once hurt, losing him a second time would be losing himself. 

Once locked safely behind the door of their hotel room Adam finally gave into the urge that had rode him all day. He pulled Sauli into a hug and buried his nose into the crook of Sauli's neck and breathed him in. With Sauli's scent all around him Adam relaxed. This time it was going to be fine.


	2. ... Stays in the Hotel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many people wanting more. 
> 
> This also got a lil more mushy than I anticipated. Woops. I blame the hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Behind closed doors things were better. Adam wasn't worried about who might see the way he stroked Sauli's cheek or the way he nuzzled closer until Sauli's hair tickled his nose. With the walls between them and the world, his universe melted down to the soft noise of their lips pressing together, the kisses gentle and languid. It was almost surreal. Adam wanted Sauli so badly. It had been too long since Mexico, but it was a slow burn. The simplicity of undressing Sauli like it was the first time, like he was opening a precious gift was exactly what he'd needed. With the tour leaving a tired under layer to everything that wasn't on stage he was enjoying having time. Time to explore Sauli's body. He couldn't remember the last time they just took their time and Adam had his fill of touching and tasting the man he loved. Too long ago, but not tonight. With Sauli bare to his gaze Adam picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom. 

"I can walk," Sauli squawked, but Adam wasn't listening. Instead he gently sat Sauli down on the plush comforter and admired Sauli's tanned skin and then definition of his arms and shoulders. 

"I've missed you," Adam murmured. He kicked off his shoes and quickly shed the layers of clothing until they were a forgotten pile on the floor. 

"But it has not been that long," Sauli whispered when Adam crawled up onto the bed straddling Sauli's hips.

"Too long." Adam leaned in and kissed Sauli. Adam blanketed Sauli's body their chests pressed together and Adam's arms braced on either side of Sauli's head while they made out like teenagers. Fuck he'd missed this. Missed the little noises Sauli made against his lips and the way Sauli would suck and nip on his lower lip until his dick twitched. He finally pulled away and scooted lower until he could kiss and lick Sauli's neck. It was tender and easy until Sauli groaned. 

"Bite me, Adam." Sauli's voice was ruined with need and Adam couldn't deny him a thing. He bit into the softness of Sauli's skin and worried it between his teeth until it was blood hot and he knew later there would be a mark. His mark. Adam shivered. He loved having his mark on Sauli and wanted to scream to the rooftops that Sauli was his again, but he wouldn't. He wanted this love forever and this time he wouldn't share it until he was satisfied it wouldn't come between them. Sauli wasn't a dirty little secret, he was Adam's heart and he had to protect it.

From there he slid down to nip at Sauli's nipples then lower dipping his tongue into Sauli's naval and lower still. Adam kissed just above the small line of pubic hair Sauli insisted on keeping and then completely ignored Sauli's dick in favor of drawing one of Sauli's balls into his mouth. He hummed around the skin and loved the feel of it on his tongue. Sauli shifted impatiently, but didn't speak. Adam was waiting until Sauli cursed. It never failed to amuse him when Sauli was impatient and needy. It was generally then when English slipped from Sauli's mind and Finnish curses were directed at his head. Sometimes Sauli's fingernails dug into his shoulders. It was Sauli's way of getting what he wanted. 

Tonight none of that was going to work. He wasn't interested in Sauli's dick tonight. He released Sauli's sack and rose up onto his knees. From there he took in the view. Sauli's eyelids fluttered and Adam knew a complaint was coming, but before Sauli could get it out Adam flipped Sauli onto his stomach. Sauli wriggled his hips into the sheets and Adam swatted his ass.

"None of that." Adam chucked when Sauli whined. "Up on your knees." 

"Adam, please..." Sauli moaned. 

"I'll get you there, baby. Up for me. Come on," Adam urged. 

Sauli shift until he was up on his knees, his arms wrapped around the pillow where his head rested. This was what Adam wanted. Sauli's ass was gorgeous. It was firm and Adam kneaded Sauli's cheeks. He loved the way they felt and loved it even more when he pressed his thumbs into them, parting them until Sauli's hole was exposed to him. Adam leaned in and blew out a breath just to watch the was Sauli twitched for him. He loved this. Sauli was always so sensitive. Without further teasing Adam settled in and licked and bathed Sauli's hole. Sauli was vocal crying out for more. Adam gave it to him. Pushed his tongue and and fucked Sauli with it until Sauli was wet and loose enough to work in his thumbs. He slid his tongue between them and moaned. It had been so long since he'd had Sauli like this. He loved licking Sauli open and sometimes it was enough to make Sauli come for him. Judging by the noises Sauli was making Adam knew Sauli was getting close. Adam removed his fingers and pushed in with just his tongue then reached to squeeze Sauli's balls just on this side of too hard. Sauli cried out and Adam felt Sauli tense around his tongue. Knowing Sauli came just from that was almost enough to get him off, but no, he wanted Sauli.

Once Sauli went limp Adam reached for the condoms and lube he'd left on the nightstand that morning. He quickly rolled on the condom and slicked himself up. Through their time together Adam knew that Sauli could take him after having and orgasm like this. It had taken a few times before Sauli has swatted his hand away when Adam had tried to prep him after a session like this. Now Adam was thankful. He wasn't sure he possessed the patience to do anything other than slide slowly into Sauli. Sauli quivered beneath him and Adam knew he was still sensitive. It took everything in him to take it slow. Like this, thrusts weren't really thrusts but the slow melding of their bodies, one into the other. It felt amazing so good that his eyes watered. Everything slowed down to the sound of his heart beating in his ears and the feel of Sauli around him. He got lost in it until Sauli's voice pulled him back into focus.

"Faster," Sauli huffed.

"Fuck," Adam grunted. Adam gave into the urge then. He gripped Sauli's hips so tight he was sure there would be bruises and used his hold to pull Sauli back onto his dick again and again. It wasn't rough exactly, but his balls slapped with each thrust and before he was ready the orgasm crashed into him and he held Sauli still on his dick, his hips twitching as his release filled the condom. He was breathless when it was over, just the faintest aftershocks coursing through him when he started to pull out. 

"Stay," Sauli gasped and Adam froze. 

Adam noted the way Sauli was tensing beneath him and he reached for Sauli bringing Sauli onto just his knees, his back pressed to Adam's chest. Adam reached around and swatted Sauli's hand away. He grabbed Sauli's dick and with a grip just under the head he twisted his wrist causing Sauli's foreskin to stimulate that sensitive spot on the underside of his dick. It was a trick Adam had learned that Sauli liked and it was always a surefire way to get Sauli to come. Sure enough it worked like a charm and Sauli hissed and writhed against Adam, Sauli's muscles tensing around his already over-sensitive dick. Adam gritted his teeth and let Sauli ride out his second orgasm of the night until Sauli went lax and Adam pulled out. 

Adam helped Sauli settle down onto his side and then disposed of the condom. He knew he should get up and get a wash cloth so they could clean up, but judging by the fact he never went soft he figured it was probably okay to wait until later. As soon as them sensitivity faded Adam had plans. Tonight he wasn't sure if they would sleep. Adam didn't want to sleep. He wanted to spend every minute he could with Sauli. Until Adam was ready for round two, he was content to snuggle up with Sauli and talk quietly about whatever crossed their minds because tomorrow would be here too soon. Adam wasn't ready to face the public again, but duty called so for now he would enjoy tonight.


End file.
